


Wanna love you, wanna hate you

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [451]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko ne devait clairement pas voir ça.
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer, Thomas Müller/Niko Kovač/Manuel Neuer
Series: FootballShot [451]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Wanna love you, wanna hate you

Wanna love you, wanna hate you

  
Ce n'était pas prévu. Rentrer dans les vestiaires après un entraînement n'était pas censé lui apporter cette... Vue. Thomas couche avec Manuel sur l'un des bancs de la pièce. Niko fait de son mieux pour ne pas rester fixé sur la vision de ses joueurs en train de couler, mais c'est difficile. Histoire de pulsions. Le regard de Thomas se pose sur lui. Merde. Niko reste figé environ dix secondes avant de fuir, un fort rougissement sur ses joues, il n'était clairement pas censé voir ça...

  
_____________________

  
Niko ne sait pas comment il s'est retrouvé dans le lit de Thomas, mais c'est arrivé rapidement. Il a beau avoir tout vécu, la dernière heure semble n'avoir jamais existé dans sa mémoire. Il ne reste que son boxer sur lui, peu importe où sont ses autres vêtements, il n'arrive pas à se détourner une nouvelle fois de la vue qu'il a en face de lui. Thomas baise Manuel. Il ne devrait pas être là. Niko n'arrive pas à empêcher un rougissement d'être omniprésent sur son visage, ainsi qu'une érection dans son boxer. Thomas se tourne vers lui une fois qu'il en a fini avec Manuel, ou plutôt Neuer se remet lentement de son orgasme, ce qui le laisse seul sous le regard de Thomas. Oh.

  
Une langue glisse sur son oreille alors qu'une main se pose sur son érection, un frisson traversant son dos. Donc Thomas va aussi le baiser. Manuel se relève des oreillers, le même regard que celui du bavarois sur le visage. Niko est vraiment mal.

  
Fin (?)


End file.
